kithfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pear Dream
Characters *Man #1 played by Scott Thompson *Woman #1 played by Mark McKinney *Man #2 played by Bruce McCulloch *Woman #2 played by Dave Foley *Man #3 played by Kevin McDonald Video Script see a pear being cut up on a cutting board. A man is cutting it, breathing heavily. Finally, he impales a piece on his knife and brings it up to his mouth in a vaguely erotic way. We see that the man is Scott. We then see him take the bite and start chewing, still breathing heavily, still vaguely erotic. cut to a bedroom. Scott sits up in bed with a start. The woman next to him (Mark) turns on the light and sits up with him. Mark: What's wrong? Scott: I had the pear dream again. Mark: Was I there? Scott: Yes. I think I'm insane. Mark: I know you are. music starts to play as the two slowly, in unison, turn away from another and lay their heads back down. Mark's arm moves up to turn the light off as the camera pans toward the open window. The camera pulls in and blurs on the image of a leafless tree. cut again to the bedroom as Scott, again, sits up with a start. The person next to him, sits up with a start. This time, instead of a woman, it is a man (Bruce) who is sleeping next to Scott. Bruce: What's wrong? Scott: I had the pear dream again. Bruce: Was Jules there? Scott: Yes. He gave me the pear. Bruce: We are lost. freaky music starts to play as the two slowly, in unison, turn away from another and lay their heads back down. Bruce's arm moves up to turn the light off as the camera pans toward the open window. The camera pulls in and blurs on the image of a leafless tree. cut to the bedroom again. This time, Dave sits up in a start. He is a brunette woman (Woman #2). Next to her, Kevin (Man #3) sits up and turns the light on. Kevin: What's wrong? Dave: I had the pear dream again. Scott's head pokes up from the covers between Dave and Kevin, gasping in shock. He then looks at Dave and they both gasp in shock. He then turns to his right and looks at Kevin. They both gasp in shock. All three of them then look at the camera and gasp in shock. more, freaky music starts to play as the three slowly, in unison, turn away from another and lay their heads back down. Kevin's arm moves up to turn the light off as the camera pans toward the open window. The camera pulls in and blurs on the image of a leafless tree. fade to black and fade in to a shot of Scott in bed, alone, except for a pear on the pillow next to him. His hand is caressing it, and he smiles as he slowly becomes awake and looks at it. Scott: Go to sleep. closes his eyes and we fade back to black. Category:Season 1 Category:Sketches